


Heaven Station

by AgentJessica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJessica/pseuds/AgentJessica
Summary: 一个雪夜，退役军医史蒂夫·罗杰斯再一次与曾经的恋人巴基·巴恩斯相遇。然而，一桩失踪案，让史蒂夫意识到，突然出现的巴基似乎与一个蹊跷的脑外科科研计划有着丝丝缕缕的联系……





	Heaven Station

**Author's Note:**

> 算是二战AU,第一次在AO3发文，也不知道tag打的对不对，如果给大家看文带来不便，在此道歉啦！欢迎大家一起来聊天呀~

1945年冬季，隶属美国医疗兵团的外科医生史蒂夫·罗杰斯行走在纽约市郊的街道上，现在正值午夜，战后的大萧条挟带着冷冽的寒风呼啸在史蒂夫的耳边。街边只有几盏破败的路灯噼里啪啦的闪烁着，孤零零的矗立在路旁。看来它们和我一样，史蒂夫搓了搓被冻得通红的鼻头想，战争摧毁了所有，一切都变得破败不堪了。

史蒂夫拎着沉甸甸的医疗箱。他刚刚结束了一次夜间诊治，那是一位空军战士，曾参加过中途岛海战，他在战场上丢了一只腿，是位立过功的好小伙，现在却在一次次癫痫发作、情绪失控的折磨中度日。病人的情况稳定住了，史蒂夫想，但这样痛苦的日子却永远不会结束，普通的士兵退伍后不会有额外的津贴，他们大部分在战争中负了伤，国家不再需要他们，而身心的创伤却永远不会散去。

史蒂夫的拇指轻轻揉搓手提箱的把手，想起了1942年那个彻骨的海岸。那时他才25岁，刚从美国军医大学毕业，便被丢到了太平洋上一个小岛做随军医生。谁想不等登陆就遇到了日军偷袭，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着自己所在107步兵团唯一的医生老约翰被散弹击中，浑身都在渗血，自己却胆怯的颤抖着双手无能为力。老约翰坚决的把手里的医疗箱往史蒂夫怀里推，他掰着史蒂夫的脖子把自己的嘴贴向他的耳边，“拿着，”老约翰用发白的手死死捏着史蒂夫的衣领，“去，救人……”他颤巍巍的伸出一根手指，戳在史蒂夫胸口，“好小子，看你的了……”史蒂夫只能点头，费力的踩着那灌了铅似的双脚，连滚带爬的背着医疗箱冲出弹坑，一步一踉跄的奔向伤员。从那时起，这个医疗箱便一直跟在史蒂夫左右，直到今年战争结束，他便带着这个“老战友”一起回到纽约长老会医院继续从事外科工作。

一阵寒风吹过，史蒂夫不由得立起了黑色风衣的领子加快了脚步。突然，一声尖锐的刹车声划破了浓重的夜色。史蒂夫回头朝路边望去，一辆黑色的老式轿车上跳下来一个肥胖的男人，随即又有一个看起来十分单薄的男人踉跄着从车上追下来，哑着嗓子骂道，操！你他妈说好了的，一百少一分你也别想跑！

原来是嫖客和站街男。史蒂夫心中掠过一丝鄙夷，并不想插手这档子事。动荡的年代没有人会去关心别人的死活，更何况一个男妓的死活。

“啊！”那沙哑的声音戛然而止。史蒂夫停下了脚步，他一定是被踹翻在地了，史蒂夫默默地想，但他同时提醒自己说，这样的人在这个年代太多了，没必要去管。

又一声闷响，史蒂夫的心脏拧成一团，他回过身，看到那个嫖客提溜着那个好像片叶子的男人，肮脏的嘴脸蹭着那人的脖子，而那男人则挂在那里扭动着，蹬踹着，嘴里呜噜呜噜的咒骂着。嫖客似乎是享受般的蹂躏着男人，突然间抬头去啃咬那男人的脸，那男人只得把头转向一边，却瞬间怔住了，软趴趴的放弃了挣扎。

霎时，史蒂夫似乎看到了那男人的眼睛，此刻正盯着他，湿漉漉的在昏黄的路灯下闪烁着，是那样的令人绝望。

被那个嫖客蹭着脖颈的时候，巴基觉得自己可能要死了。他的屁股生疼，刚刚那男人在车上把枪管塞进了他的屁股里，粗暴的来回折磨他，还威胁他不听话就一枪崩了他。那地方现在在流血，顺着他那该死的紧的要命的劣质皮裤慢慢的渗出来。肥胖的男人像野狗一样啃咬着他，他厌恶的别开脸，却在混沌的视野中看到了一个熟悉的身影。

那男人很高大，金色的头发在路灯的映射下仿佛在发光，巴基呆愣愣的看着，就好像……就好像当年他的史蒂夫，站在营地的月光下等他那样……巴基怔怔的望着那个男人，直到他抬起脚朝自己走来。

我一定是要死了，巴基想，他朝我走过来了，巴基轻声笑着，我真他妈疯了。

不！瞬间的绝望与恐惧涌上巴基的心头，那是史蒂夫！他想要呕吐，他想要逃避，他从来没想要再见到史蒂夫，不！巴基心中在呐喊，不要过来……

 

“求求你……”巴基突然开口说道，他放弃了挣扎，沉沉的身子被提在空中。“哦？臭婊子你又耍什么花招？！”那人把嘴唇贴到巴基的耳边，巴基忍住颤抖，轻声的祈求道，“不……不耍花招，我不要钱了……你可以，可以继续……”呸!嫖客啐在巴基的脸上，“欠收拾的婊子，坏了老子的心情，妈的。”巴基不再挣扎，只盼望那嫖客能快点把自己带回车里，因为，因为那男人走过来了。

 

“嘿！”史蒂夫从大衣里掏出证件伸出手亮在路灯下，“FBI,”史蒂夫顿了顿，该死的他竟然为了一个男妓谎称自己是FBI的人，“现在！立即，停止你任何的非法行动！”为了显得真实，他把藏在阴影里的医疗箱晃了晃，就好像那些特工手里充满危险的箱子。肥胖的男人显然被镇住了，只咒骂了一句便飞快的扔下手中的男人，钻进小轿车逃进了夜色中。

地上的男人侧趴着，散乱的头发遮住了他的脸庞，只露出一段青白色的下颌角。这是一个残疾人，史蒂夫看见他空空的袖管垂在地上，顿时后悔自己没有早一点发现，没有替他教训那个肚满肠肥的嫖客。

“嘿，”史蒂夫试着拍拍那男人的肩膀，“没事了，没事了”他轻声说到，“我想，我可以先送你回住处，毕竟……呃，现在很晚了，已经夜里两点了。”

那人并没有回应他，而是撑着身子半跪起来，头低低的垂着，史蒂夫能看到他撑在地上骨节发白的手在微微的颤抖，那上面伤痕累累，还有深红色的冻疮。

“嘿，兄弟，我是说，不管你经历了什么”史蒂夫努力说的轻松些，“没有理由让你在这样的夜晚不接受别人的，呃，帮助。”

然而那人并没有任何回应，史蒂夫能感受到他战栗而又小心翼翼的呼吸。

男人颤巍巍的抓着灯柱把自己撑起来，拖着步子沿着街道向黑暗走去。那人的步伐很奇怪，史蒂夫的耳朵烧了起来，因为他知道这是由于，由于那人刚从事完那样的工作。他的屁股包在皮裤里，让史蒂夫十分不自在的，却又忍不住盯着它，那实在是……太，哦不，史蒂夫觉得自己的眼睛不受控制了，他扫过那男人的小腿，牢牢的盯着那截性感的脚踝，那上面，操，史蒂夫冲上去，“你受伤了！你需要帮助，需要止血！”他猛的抓住那个男人的右臂，“无论如何，请相信我，我是纽约长老会医院外科医生罗杰斯，请让我帮助你。”

“不！”

史蒂夫的呼吸停止了，他的内脏搅成一团，这是巴基的声音。

“你……”史蒂夫松开了手，“别说，不，你不是……”他痛苦的别过头去。

“是我，”对方抬起了头，而史蒂夫却背过身去，任眼泪流下来，一双大手胡乱的在脸上颤抖着。

“所以我他妈求求你不要管我。”


End file.
